El secreto de Kuroko Tetsuya
by AlexOkami
Summary: Una foto de un anuario, Kise vio una foto de un chico con ojos y cabellos negros... Y el nombre de ese chico era "KUROKO TETSUYA" Sacando diversas dudas: "-¿Tetsuya, acaso te pintas el cabello?- "-P-Pero, como es que… tú, Tetsu, t-tu pelo-"-¡Explícate Tetsuya!- el emperador estaba demasiado curioso…" Sí, mal summary, pero fue lo mejor que pensé. ¿Review e.e?


**Mi 1er intento~ en este fandom e.e (y ha sido un tiempo en el que no escribo nada :v )… No me insulten aún (¿?) **

**[Esta mas o menos ambientando en la época de Teiko-secundaria-]**

* * *

**::::::::::"EL SECRETO DE KUROKO TETSUYA" ::::::::::**

En algún momento los chicos. De la llamada "Generación de los milagros" estaban terminando su entrenamiento y con ello estaban a punto de partir a su hogar, pero… Se toparon con algo, que quizá, alguien no quería que vieran, se podría decir que quizá alguna foto "ridícula" por que realmente estaba muy "oculto" aquello un… Anuario

-¡oigan! – Grito un moreno- ¡Miren lo que encontré debajo de ese montón de basura!-

-Nee, nee ¿Qué es Aominechi?- un rubio con una cara alegre hablo…

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo-nanodayo?- un peliverde con gafas murmuro molesto.

-Ugh… Midorimacchi, eres un aburrido- le respondió el mismo rubio con voz floja.

-¡Calla…!-su frase murió al ver el susodicho articulo…

El joven ojidorado rio maquiavélicamente…

-¿Podría ser esto de Midorimacchi?- río levemente- O será que no querías que viéramos algo "comprometedor"- afilo su mirada.

-¡Para empezar eso no es mío!-alzo su voz- Lo que sucede es….-

Valiéndoles la explicación del chico con gafas, tanto Kise como Aomine empezaron a ojear el libro en cuestión.

-HAHAHAAHAHAHA!- las estruendosas risas de dos jóvenes de melena rubia y azul marino…-¡MIDORIMACCHI! HAHAHA ¡T-TU CABELLO!- hablo entre risas, el rubio.

.

.

.

.

-AAh~- las risas se detuvieron…- fiuuu fue tan…

-Kise… Tu….- el joven de cabellos verdes, Midorima- Estaba a punto de tirarle algo…

Aomine estaba a punto de cerrar aquel libro. Pero rápidamente Kise noto algo…

-E-Espera,Aominecchi-

En eso, entra un joven pelirrojo. Akashi Seijuuro acompañado por otro "gigantón" –Murasakibara Atsushi.

-¿Se puede saber por que tardan tanto?- suspiro, hasta que de igual modo enfoco sus ojos en el libro- Eso es…

-¿Sucede algo Akashi-kun?-

-¡KUROKOCCHI!-chillo Kise.

Lo que veían los cincos prodigios, era una foto… pero lo peculiar de esta, es que era de un chico oji y peli negro… Sí, y casualmente aquel, joven se llamaba "Kuroko Tetsuya" se leía debajo de la misma.

-P-Pero, como es que… tú, Tetsu, t-tu pelo- Aomine esta sorprendido.

-Kuroko… ¿Cómo…?- Midorima pregunta.

-¿Tetsuya, acaso te pintas el cabello?- Akashi.

-Kuro-chin… Era muy lindo de niño-

Los demás miraron al joven más alto. Realmente Atsushi…. No sabrían si decir que era muy despistado o no le intereso lo mas mínimo la apariencia de quien es ahora su fantasma en la cancha…

-¿Que?- el chico fantasma no entendía… Kise le paso el mentado álbum, y no dijo nada, por que seguía un poco "impactado"- Oh… Con que es eso….- dijo como si nada al ver la foto… incluso sonrío, imperceptiblemente.

-¡Explícate Tetsuya!- el emperador estaba demasiado curioso…

Y con esa frase, todos miraban al más bajito.

-Bueno, yo… -suspiro- Nunca he contado esto, solo lo sabe mi madre y abuela-dijo-

_Un verano me fui de vacaciones a casa de mi abuela, mi madre estaba un poco ocupada. Así que decidí salir a caminar y ver los campos de girasoles que tenía la abuela… pero antes de salir, ella, mi abuela me dijo que no me acercará a una pequeña casa que estaba en el campo, se rumoreaba que hay vivió una "bruja" y digo vivió, por que murió aunque decían que su espíritu seguía rondando… _

_Yo no le creí, así que solo asentí y sin mas me fui a explorar. El campo de girasoles era muy grande, y lleno de flores… pero dejando eso de lado, yo escuche claramente "Tetsuya, Tetsuya" me gire, pero nadie estaba atrás mío. En ese momento sentí un escalofrío._

_Así que plantee la posibilidad de regresar… y eso hacía, hasta que vi que estaba enfrente de donde se supone no debía ir… _

Los chicos estaban demasiado interesados. Kuroko los veía y continuo, tomo una bocanada de aire.

_Inesperadamente intente hacerme hacía atrás… pero no, no pude. Incluso creo que oía a mi madre me llamaba en ese momento para ir a comer "-Tetsu, hijo, ¿Dónde estas?" con mis ojos vi hacia donde mi madre me hablaba… pero luego, al mirar enfrente yo… vi una mano… una mano vieja y esquelética salir en una pequeña abertura de la destartalada y vieja puerta. _

_Todo se volvió oscuro para mi… de eso no recuerdo nada más, solo se que aparecí en la puerta de la casa de mi abuela estaba un poco herido, por algunas cortadas y raspones… Pero mi madre estaba tan asustada, me preguntaba que si a donde había ido pero no respondí, luego se separo un poco para seguir revisándome hasta que noto algo… por su preocupación no había prestado atención… hasta que me tomo del rostro y miro mis ojos y cabello… Me abrazo tan fuerte que sentí que me partiría a la mitad, estaba tan delgado y frágil, mamá me susurraba "Lo siento tanto, hijo, lo siento, lo siento"- me dijo en repetidas ocasiones… hasta que me desmaye. Yo no comprendí por que se disculpaba tanto conmigo. Hasta que después de tres días de dormir, me levante al baño y vi mi reflejo… _

"_-M-Mi cabello, mis ojos…-"- murmure. Podría decirse que hasta mi personalidad cambio. Por que yo lo sentía._

_La abuela al verme también se sorprendió… _

_-Tetsu-"chan"- murmuro ella…- No te había visto- río levemente. Por su voz había notado que se asusto._

_-Ya veo- simplemente dije. Ella me miro extrañada…_

_Luego me contaron que estuve desaparecido por una semana... que solo encontraron mi sombrero en el campo de girasoles, que mamá estuvo buscándome como una "loca" por todos esos días, incluso llamo a la policía local, pero no me encontraron en ningún lugar. _

-¡WAAA KUROKOCCHI! / ¡TETSU!- abrazaron al más pequeño Aomine y Kise.

-Se podría decir que entonces fuiste "maldecido" Tetsuya- hablo veía aquel meloso acto.

-Ugh… A-Algo así, Akashi-kun-respondió con dificultad- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, no puedo respirar.

-Pobre Kuro-chin, por eso estas tan flaquito- poso su gran mano en el cabello azulino del mencionado.

Kuroko solo asintió. Midorima le veía fijamente….

-Entonces creo que "gracias" a esa "maldición" te tenemos con nosotros, Kuroko- dijo Midorima mientras poso su mano en el hombro del chico.

Los demás, incluso Kuroko se sorprendieron por el tono amable y aquella ligera sonrisa de Shintaro.

-Supongo, Midorima-kun- respondió, aunque aun seguía abrazado por una cabeza amarilla y azulina oscura.

-¡Oigan, ustedes, dense prisa!- afuera del vestidor una voz mas grave les gritaba.

-Bueno, será mejor apurarse- dijo Akashi.

-¡Si!- dijeron todos. Aunque claramente el más bajito solo asintió.

:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Tetsu-

-Sí, Aomine-kun-

-Yo…-

-Tu… ¿Qué?- dijo monótono el chico.

-¡Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado!- le dijo.

Kuroko solo abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Gracias? Aomine-kun- Kuroko no sabía que decir. Y un abrazo un tanto sorpresivo-posesivo-apareció.

-Tetsu~- siguió murmurando el mayor y le abrazo aun más, colocando su mentón en la cabeza del menor.

-Aomine-kun- dijo el chico fantasma incluso sonrió un poco más~… Estaba conmovido…

Pero no lo diría.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**BUUUUUUU…. ENOOO **

**BIEN, Y ESO FUE MI INTENTO EN ESTE FANDOM DE KUROKO NO BASKET :v **

**YA QUE QUERÍA INTENTAR ALGO. PERO BUENO, SI LOS PERSONAJES NO SALEN TAN "IGUALES" COMO DEBERÍAN D: Pues me azotare (¿?) xD POR QUE HE VISTO (y sigo viendo) EL ANIME Y LEO EL MANGA ~~ mañana es sábado de KnB Temp 2~ ~ =W= **

**BUENO, IGUAL, COMPRENDANME, ES EN LA ÉPOCA DE TEIKO XD~ **

_**BYE~ BYE~ Dejadme un review, compartiendo su opinión .w.?**_


End file.
